The present invention relates to a pad that covers the upper face of an air bag apparatus which is to be mounted on the steering wheel of an automobile or on the instrument panel in front of the seat next to the driver's. More particularly, the present invention relates to a pad for air bag apparatus that is an integral molding of a skin and a core layer and which hence can be manufactured with high production rate.